Nutella
by parsnipublishing
Summary: AU where everything in One Piece is the same...except there's Nutella Pairing: ZoSan


DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece

It had been a good hour since Sanji had sent Zoro and Brook out to get supplies. Normally he would have gone himself. But seeing as he had an entire banquet to prepare by and the stupid sword-man had been doing nothing but nap on deck, all day, it seemed only fair to delegate the shopping to him. Of course, this being Zoro, it was necessary to send someone with him to ensure he didn't get lost on his way back, with the supplies. And considering how much the crew could eat in one sitting, sending two people out, instead of one was the smarter choice. Or so Sanji had thought.

Brook had returned roughly about twenty minutes after he had sent the guys off. Alone. Without Zoro. With a little less than half the supplies he needed. When Sanji had asked him where the damn mosshead was, Brook had replied that they had separated at the counter. Zoro had been distracted by a stack of something he saw at the market and had went back get some and Brook had quickly lost sight of Zoro. And that left Sanji pacing the kitchen, turning to look outside the door to see if the swordman had returned, growing more and more irritated. Half-made sauced and dishes lay clattered on the counters, the oven had been pre-heating for more than necessary now and one look at their current supply of meat was enough for Sanji to realize that it wouldn't be enough for Luffy, let alone for the rest of the crew.

'Tch, stupid mosshead', Sanji muttered as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

'Hey shitcook,' a voice called from behind him. Sanji spun around and there Zoro was holding crates and bags on top of one another, just standing there in the door way.

'About time you damn moron,' Sanji said as he marched forward, flicking his cigarette to the trash. He started pulling the supplies from Zoro's arms, tight and hard from carrying all that weight.

'What the hell took you so long?'

Zoro smiled then, like he was so damn proud of himself, and ducked down, searching through one of the bags.

'For this,' he said, pulling a jar of… _What the_ _hell?_

Sanji snatched the brown jar out of Zoro's hands, twisting it around till he could see the name on the label: Nutella.

'What in the hell is this shit?'

'It's Nutella ya dumbass.'

'Nu-what?'

'Chocolate hazel nut spread. It's really good.'

Sanji regarded the smiling swordman, his expression dumbfounded.

'You came back an hour late so you could get a jar of hazelnut spread,' Sanji asked his words clipped and tense.

'Of course not you idiot,' Zoro said, crossing his arms. 'I did it for twenty.'

'Twen-' It was Sanji turn to dive down. He scrambled through plastic bags on the floor until he found it. Twenty damn jars of Nutella, all stuffed into one bag. Twenty. Fucking. Jars.

'Why the hell did you get twenty jars of this nut thing? No, wait… How did you even pay for it? The money I gave you should've just been enough for the supplies I told you to get."

'Yeah, I had to put some things back.'

'Put. What. Back?'

'The chocolate and the cocoa. I figured you could use this as a substitute instead.'

Sanji was standing stock still. He was on the verge of killing this idiot, just stabbing him with one of the kitchen knives. But he did one better instead. He sent a well-aimed kick to his head. Had Zoro been anyone else, that kick would have sent them flying and fractured their skull, at the very least. But Zoro was not anyone else. He may be as big as a tree, what with his ridiculous daily training, but certainly wasn't slow. Stupid, yes, but not slow. So it was a simple matter for Zoro to jump to the side, evading the attack.

'What the hell, shitcook!' Zoro yelled as he knocked against the counter, rattling it.

'You damned IDIOT! You left the chocolate and the cocoa behind for this shit? Are you kidding me?"

'It's not shit, it's really good.'

'I can't use this to make desert dumbass. I need the cocoa to make the cake and the chocolate for…. Forget it. I should've know this was a stupid idea.' Sanji grabbed the bag of Nutella and thrust it over his shoulder.

'Where the hell are you going?'

'To the store. I'm going to give these disgusting things back and get what we really need.'

'I told you, it's not disgustin. You didn't even give it a chance,' Zoro called, walking behind him. He tried to snatch the bag from Sanji's hands but Sanji jerked forward, making Zoro miss. Sanji spun around to kick Zoro away, but Zoro was ready for it. He dodged to the side and grabbed hold of Sanji's vest, slamming him against the wall. He pinned him there as he reached down to the bag, pulled out one of the brown jars.

'Let go of me you shithead.'

'No.'

'What the hell do you mean no?'

'I'm not letting you go' Zoro said as he pressed his forearm to Sanji's chest, while uncapping the jar with his other. 'Until you try some of this'. Zoro's right leg was lodged between Sanji's legs and he was pressing so close, Sanji could feel his heat radiating against his skin. Too close to land a decent kick. _Fuck._ He gulped as he laid his palms against Zoro's pecks and pushed. He was suddenly short of breath as he struggled, fingers biting into Zoro's skin over his clothes. Sanji looked away, trying to control his breathing, find something to focus his gaze, other than the wrinkles of Zoro's shirt. Unfortunately for Sanji, that meant he missed Zoro sticking his fingers into the jar, coating two of them in a thick layer of the brown spread. His eyes snapped back to Zoro, when he heard the thud of the jar hitting the floor. Sanji jerked his head back as he saw the two fingers inches away from his lips. His struggling intensified.

'Stupid marimo, stop,' Sanji yelled, shaking his head trying to avoid the fingers. Zoro's other hand rose to his chin then, trying to pry his lips open. Still trying to push Zoro away, Sanji's head snapped towards his hand and he bit him, hard.

'Son of a-'

Zoro withdrew his hand, but only momentarily. His fingers rushed back up and grabbed a firm hold of Sanji's chin. He pressed his fingers into the sides of his mouth, trying to jam open his lips, which were now pressed tight together. He only managed to make a slight gap, just enough for a whisper to slip out. But he took his chance. He pressed his Nutella covered fingers in, forcing them down Sanji's tongue, so far down that Sanji nearly choked, making it difficult to bite Zoro again.

It tasted… Actually it didn't taste half bad. It was sweet and chocolaty and he couldn't really taste any nuts, despite the advertisement. _Goddamn it. _ Fine. If the marimo really wanted to play so well, he would go ahead and indulge. Sanji's tongue began working then, slowly, up and down those fingers, licking every bit of the spread off of them. He met Zoro's gaze as he his tongue slid into the dip between the fingers. Zoro looked confused, maybe a little shocked and there was something else in his eyes. Something probably mirrored in Sanji eyes as well, as he continued to trace Zoro's fingers. There wasn't a single drop of Nutella left on them but Zoro didn't retreat his fingers and Sanji didn't stop. Zoro tasted of steel and dirt; sort of sweet and salty all at once and Sanji loved the tang of it.

It was Zoro who stopped first, hesitantly pulling away his hand. Sanji quirked up and eyebrow, unsure of what to do now, maybe a little afraid that he'd gone too far. But a smirk quirked up Zoro's lips then (_Smug Bastard)_ and one of Sanji's hands tightened around Zoro's shirt while the other trailed to the back of his neck. Sanji returned the smile before he pulled Zoro down to kiss him.


End file.
